


Ambush

by kastron (decidueye)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny knows ALL, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/pseuds/kastron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written for mizzy2k's prompt: Danny knows more than anyone gives him credit for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/gifts).



“Is this another werewolf thing?” Danny drops the bombshell when Scott and Stiles corner him in the library. He’s on his laptop, and he doesn’t look up from whatever he’s doing, but the two teens before him freeze, exchanging panicky glances. 

“Wh-What are you talking about?” Scott asks, as Stiles fails to look innocent. Danny rolls his eyes. 

“A werewolf thing. Are you going to ask me to hack into something again because of your pack?” He speaks slowly, watching with amusement as the pair flail until Stiles’ shoulders sag, defeated. 

“We might as well tell him.” He says, and Scott’s eyes widen comically. 

“Seriously? But Derek –“ Danny sighs loudly, interrupting them. 

“You don’t have to tell me _anything._ ” He says over Scott’s sputtering. “I. Already. Know.” 

“How?” 

“Well, I was a little suspicious with all the weird ‘favours’ you were asking me to do; Jackson’s sudden interest in Scott; your cousin “Miguel” reappearing as a “Derek.” He pauses. “But mostly it was the loud conversations you two were having right in front of me in Chemistry and my ability to use Google. You guys aren’t exactly subtle.” 

Scott’s eyebrows furrow, the way they always do when he can’t deny an insult, and Stiles seems torn between looking impressed and sheepish. Danny raises an eyebrow, but then he hesitates, fingers hovering over his keyboard. 

“Do you know where he is?” He asks quietly. 

“Jackson?” A nod. Scott frowns, and for once Danny believes the expression. “No. But we’re gonna find him.” 

“Right.” Danny nods again, clenches and unclenches his fists and stares at the screen. “So, this werewolf thing? Whatever you’re dealing with, I’ll help you, but only if you’ll do this one thing for me. No more picking things up in Chemistry; I want in.”


End file.
